A Love for You
by IGotNoLifeCereal
Summary: Amidamaru finds his love? Maybe. R&R and I will post more .
1. Introduction

A Love for You

By: crystalshards

Disclaimer – I do not own much of this story. All I own is the idea and a few characters. The other characters and places belong to the guy who wrote Shaman King.

Sorry Ren fans – there is some Ren bashing 

Anyway here is the story. ^_^ I hope you like it.

Place – Yoh and Anna's house.

"YOH-DONO!"

"Amidamaru? What is it?" came the faint voice of Yoh in another room of their house.

            Amidamaru was floating in the middle of Yoh's living room. He was quite pale, though as a ghost he was always pale, but now he was paler than normal. Sunlight shone through his transparent body. Yoh appeared at the doorway; out of breath and wet from his shower. In on hand he held a katana and in the other...his towel.

"Yoh-dono. Lord Ren is here. I saw him. He is here to surely put you to rest and take me with him."

            Yoh understood his ghostly friend perfectly, Ren was in his house. That lowlife poor excuse for a shaman was tramping around sniffing his way around his clean house looking for....him!

            There was a pause between the two of them for about a minute. All that could be heard was the sound of water dripping from the wet Yoh. Amidamaru looked around the room once; twice; three times. It was quite nice out. The sun was warming the floor boards, and while doing so it cast elongated rays of sun across the well polished floor. Dust floated through the sun-soaked room and past both Yoh and Amidamaru's faces.

            Another few seconds went past, when finally Yoh spoke. He was concerned and barked commands at Yoh. "

            "GO HURRY AMIDAMARU! GO TO ANNA!"

            Amidamaru was quite shocked at his sudden outburst.

            "Wha…what?"

            "GO! JUST GO!"

            "But Yoh-dono. You're…naked."

            Yoh looked down at his glistening wet body and his quite wet towel. He slightly blushed at the sight.

            "Ugh … heh." Was all he could say to his situation. His laughter, if going 'heh' was laughing, only lasted for a few seconds. He quickly turned serious again and ran off to get clothing on. At least that is what Amidamaru thought.

            Amidamaru had only one choice; to find Anna. What he was going to tell her was another story. Though knowing her she already knew. So he set off through the roof searching the yard first.

             He found her in the garden talking to the neighbor's ghosts. They were very nice people, until their whole family was killed by an insane psycho murderer. It was a horrible site. 

            Amidamaru floated by and Anna dismissed her neighbors.

            "What is it now?" She sounded a little angered, like usual.

            Amidamaru bowed and spoke, "Lord Ren as come. Yoh-dono told me to tell you. I have come and spoke. Now what do we do?"

            Anna was deep in thought. "Where is Yoh?" 

            "I do not know"

            "and Manta. Where is he?"

            "Again I do not know"

            "Go protect him. He could be in danger. Knowing Ren Manta would become bait, or collateral."

            "I shall see to it that he is not harmed"

            Amidamaru bowed again but as he got up Anna was gone.

            He set out again to look for Manta this time. Obviously he would be at home so that is where he headed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Amidamaru find Manta?

Or Will Ren have gotten to him first?

Find out next chapter

Sry for the short chapter heh. I'm just starting this story from scratch lol.

Expect more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

To my readers: Hello. I am truly sorry for not writing in a while. I hope that I shall be working on it soon. What I really need right now are some ideas. so if you  
have any ideas send them to me @ IGotNoLifeCereal@hotmail.com  
  
-crystalshards 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't really own any characters of Shaman King. I do own some of the characters you wil meet later. 

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

Amidamaru floated...or rather flied to down the street to Manta's house. 

He lived in a quant neighborhood. His house was pale yellow with pale blue shudders. Amidamaru floated around and found him sleeping in a hammock. He would have done so also for it was a very beautifully Sunday.

Amidamaru lifted a ghostly eyebrow. He stared at Manta for a second then yelled at him. Manta fell off the hammock dispite his attempts to fight gravity. 

"GAH! What do you want Amidamaru?!" Manta was quite upset. It must have been one of thoses 'I just studied my freakin brains out all night' kind of days. Manta could become quite cranky if needed.

"I am sorry Lord Manta. But I was told to find you." Amidamaru bowed in appology.

"Oh... Well what happened Amidamaru? Is everything ok?" Manta fixed his attitude toward things.

"Erm...well yes and no. Lord Ren has invaded Yoh-dono's house. For all I know he could be fighting him right now" Amidamaru started to become worried about Yoh.

"Well let's go Amidamaru! Yoh could be in trouble." Manta threw on his sandals quickly and then took off down the street.

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

Short Time Passage

Character facts - Amidamaru

When Amidamaru was a child he and his best friend Mosuke took care of each other and some other orphaned children. As they grew older Mosuke forged Amidamaru a great sword. The Harusame which means spring rain. Amidamaru's goal while growning up was to be the best Samurai ever. and Mosuke's to be the best swords-smith ever. When they were both old enough they headed to the emperor and were appointed both a Yojimbo and swords-smith. During their stay the emperor became greedy and decided to kill Mosuke to make his sword (which was obsiously forged by mosuke) of greater value. He appointed this job to Amidamaru. But Amidamaru could never kill his best friend. He and Mosuke were to meet up with each other but they were found out. Mosuke was killed and left Amidamaru to wait for him. As he waited Amidamaru was also killed by the traitorous bunch of Samurais. And there he stayed on Funubari hill. 

Back to our story

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

Manta reached Yoh's house at great speed. To find quite alarge amount of blood. Ren was lying motionless on the once warmed hardwood floor. Now the floor was stained with ren's dark red blood. 

Yoh was found leaing up against his wall. His face was severly slashed and his arm was bleeding like a bastard.

"YOH-DONO! YOH-DONO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amidamaru screamed.

Yoh looked up. A blood-puddle had formed on his clothing. He had glass shards sticking out from his arm. But he still smiled.

"hello friend." His smile was weak

All of a sudden he passed out and slumped over. The last thing he heard was Amidamaru yelling his name and Manta running towards him.

----------------------------

end chapter 2

----------------------------

heh. I'll woork more. lol

I love you all lol. Leave reviews. Help me write this guys. give me suggestions. NOW!


End file.
